Gone: Sequel to Spartoi's Newest Members
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Its a fresh new school year at DWMA, bringing back more drama, more arguments, more fights, and secrets revealed. This time, an assassin guild sets its targets on the one and only DWMA's Spartoi! Black * Star x OC, Kid x OC, SLIGHT SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the sequel to **_**Spartoi's Newest Members**_**. Thanks for reading!**

It was a fresh new school year at DWMA, and a certain group of students were especially excited.  
"Yumi!" the blue haired- boy pointed at the brunette, "This year I'll beat you!"  
"I'll believe it when I see it." she said flatly.  
"This year, I'll prove symmetry is the best!" Death the Kid held out a huge stack of paper, "I've written down my arguments! I'm prepared this time!"  
Kohaku smirked, "Exactly how many papers are in there?"  
"88,888."  
She held out a much larger stack of paper, "777,777."  
Kid fell to the ground, emo. Behind him, Liz face-palmed, "Why do I feel this will be a long school year?"

_Mysterious Person POV (Yes I know- I'm weird...)_

"Is it ready yet?" a raspy voice whispered.  
"Yes, my lord." I kneeled, "Preparations are complete and finalized."  
"Good."  
"Anything else, my lord?"  
"No. All I need are them."  
"Very well. DWMA's Spartoi might prove a challenge, but they won't be able to comprehend what they are up against."

_Kohaku's POV_

"It's a good thing everything's over, right?" Yumi whispered to me.  
I looked at her absentmindedly, "Yeah."  
"Kohaku?" she waved her hand before my face several times before I snapped out of my trance.  
"Yes?"  
"Were you paying attention to _anything_ I just said?"  
"Not really," my mind drifted elsewhere again.  
Kid came walking to his seat. "A new list! 888,888!" he said triumphantly.  
"7,777,777." I wasn't paying him much attention.  
His face quickly formed a questioning look, "Are you o-?"  
I stood up abruptly, "I need to check."  
I ran to the nearest window (I specifically requested for a seat near the window; very convenient for randomly escaping class) and jumped out. Behind me, my classmates were all gathered around the window, gawking at me. I landed on my feet and started running. I heard a thud behind me; Yumi was coming along.  
"What's the matter?" she quietly said while running.  
"I think.. I sensed them."  
She frowned. I could tell she was trying not to let her emotions take the better of her.  
"It'll be alright." I smiled, "No worries. If any, we're students of DWMA now."  
"I guess you're right."

It's a wonder that you can forget how you're running at 30 miles per hour in such a short period. I narrowly dodged a tree.  
"HEY! WAIT!" Black * Star's voice rang out. I turned for a second to glimpse him very idiotically bumping into a lamp post. Typical Black * Star. Nothing really has changed. Focus.

_Kid's POV_

I sprinted down the (symmetrical) hallways of DWMA. Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki were behind me. Black * Star used his Speed Star technique, but we could catch up to him.  
We quickly caught up to where Black * Star was. He was lying on the ground, clutching his forehead. ("Owwww.") Tsubaki stayed to check on him while the rest of us chased after the girls.  
"Why do I get the feeling this will be a _really_ long school year?" Liz complained behind me.  
"I think you've already said that twice this morning." I muttered, eyes darting between two alleyways. Right, left. Right, left. Right- oh who cares!  
"Split up!" I ordered.  
Maka took the left, and I took the right.  
What were those two doing?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks for reading!**

_Yumi's POV_

"There!" I pointed at a small group a figures standing above a building.  
Kohaku muttered a curse (not the magical kind) and grabbed my arm. I turned into a bow.  
"Agh," Kohaku's hands were red, "Stupid curse. I can't even use my own weapon."  
"Keep trying!" I willed her.  
"Yeah."  
"Arrow Rain!" A huge volley of arrows shot towards the figures. At least it drew their attention.  
They deflected it. The arrows shimmered, than disappeared.  
"Kohaku? Yumi? What are you two-" Kid's voice asked in bewilderment.  
"Kid," Kohaku threatened, "If you move one inch, I swear I'll fold the toilet paper only to the right. Asymmetrically."  
He didn't move, although still gazing at us.  
"YUMI! How DARE you injure a great star like ME!"  
I didn't need to look to see where the voice was coming from, "Shut up Black * Star, unless you want me to beat you up... AGAIN."  
"Where are Maka and Soul? They couldn't be- not right now, right?" I wondered. Only then did I realize that I said that out loud.  
"I heard that..." Maka and Soul were both red, "Do you know how long it took to find you?"  
"I'm skipping school!" Maka complained.  
"Great job!" Soul grinned, "You're starting to be a delinquent."  
She groaned, "Soul..."  
"What?"  
"I would maka-chop you, but I don't have a book handy right now."  
Kohaku (literally) tossed a dictionary (those big, heavy, hardcover ones) over her head, "Use this."  
I turned my attention back to _them_. "Why are you here?"  
"We've taken an... interest in DWMA. It seems... fun. To defeat." the first figure smirked. Melody.  
I could name all the figures right now, but why dirty my mouth? Don't cry. Focus. Too late.

_Flashback_

_ "Mommy? What's wrong?" I asked. I was five years old at the time. Little did I know what would happen soon._  
_ "Nothing, honey." she gave me a weary smile._  
_ But something was very wrong._

_Silence._

_ At night, I sneaked out of my room, listening for any voices. Two. My mother's and father's. I relaxed. Then tensed. Their voices were low, sad, scared._  
_ "They're after us, honey." my mother said in a hushed voice._  
_ "It'll be alright. We're moving tomorrow. They can't catch us." my father reassured her._  
_ "Are you sure?"  
"No."_

Silence.

_ I stumbled down the stairs, listening. I accidently fell. A thud. My parents' voices stopped._  
_ "Yumi? What are you doing this late at night?"  
"Who's after us?" I looked at my mother with questioning eyes. They exchanged glances, then looked at me._  
_ "How much did you hear, honey?" my father asked gently, "Don't worry. It's nothing. We love you. We'll protect you."  
I was forced back to my room Never did I realize those would be their last words to me.._

_Silence._

_ Now that I think of it. I'm not sure what woke me up, whether it was the scream, or the silence.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked fearfully._  
_ But there was nothing. Nothing but..._

_Silence._

_ I raced to my older sister's room.  
"Claire? I'm scared!" I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Claire, being held by the throat by a person. With a knife._  
_ "Wha- what are you doing?" I charged at him._  
_ "Yumi! Stop!" Claire struggled to reach me, "Run! Take the box with you! Hurry!"  
The box. The one that we were forbidden to touch. But no time for that. I stifled a sob, then ran downstairs to the ivory cabinet. Where was Mommy? Where was Daddy?_  
_ But I knew. Their souls... I couldn't sense them anymore._  
_ I pulled open the drawer, grabbed the stupid box that cost my parents' lives, then headed out the door._  
_ I froze. What was I doing, leaving Claire alone?  
I heard one last terrifying scream. Then nothing._

_Silence._

_ I ran, ran, ran. There was nothing left for me. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

_Silence._

_End flashback_

**A/N: I AM NOT UPDATING FAST (LOL). I have the next chapters typed already, and will release them soon (at the moment have writer's block). If you have any suggestions, review!**


End file.
